The disclosure relates to gas turbine engines. More particularly, the disclosure relates to turbofan engines with speed reducing transmissions. A complicating factor in any engine design is the need to enable the engine to flex sufficiently while at the same time accounting for tension loads and torsional stresses experienced by the engine while in flight.